


陷落

by chacha224



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacha224/pseuds/chacha224
Kudos: 33





	陷落

“请问是需要两张票对吗？您对座位没有特殊要求的话，我们将按顺序为您尽量安排前排中间的位置——”

李赫宰的思维到“两张票”三个字就断了线，他像初中的时候能和喜欢的女孩子做集体舞搭档就擅自兴奋起来，听到老师把他们说成是一对儿就会脸红的傻不拉几的男孩子一样，心里头满溢着肥皂泡和糖水。他在那头又一次提示之后才匆忙点头付了款，埋着脑袋取走了当下最时髦的音乐剧团巡演的连座票。

剧情内容——管他呢，他不很在意，他既不是音乐剧痴，也不是哪个演员的粉丝。只不过电影天天上映，拿着电影票上门总显得诚意不足，用意又过于明显。而一张精心准备的巡演票，似乎更容易让他有勇气敲开邻居家的大门。

他在三个月前第一次见到新邻居。那天他的心情不怎么好，那份能让他住在高级单身公寓，衣食无忧的工作显然不怎么轻松，无论是长时间的加班还是新调过来的，喜欢苛责人的上司都让他头疼欲裂。连能供他喘口气的茶水间时间都被突如其来的电话打断，他的那位独居的邻居家老夫人宣告要去国外与儿子同住，已经把公寓转卖给了一位年轻人，并感谢了他一直以来帮她打扫楼道和扔垃圾的善举。他意识到自己马上要习惯和新的邻居相处，而且是一位生活习惯未知的，有可能会制造噪音和占用公共区域的邻居，只觉得心烦意乱。

他有一点点的洁癖。

新邻居的搬家的车辆如期而至，是当地小有名气的公司负责，效率高噪音小，工人们培训得当，对他这个突然出现的邻居也笑脸相迎，对得起天价收费。李赫宰在心里祈祷着邻居的素质和他的收入能成正比，心不在焉地打开了家门，而他调皮的Choco抓准机会飞快地窜了出来，在空气里划出一道巧克力色的残影。他吓坏了，一心想着把小家伙从随时可能掉落些重物和尖锐品的搬家用的卡车边带走，逮住乱跑的Choco往回带，背脊直直撞上后头的大纸箱，连带着纸箱之上的柜子摇摇欲坠。

李赫宰只来得及俯身把Choco藏在自己怀里，后头就有人拉了他一把，另一手把下滑的柜子施力推回原位。Choco在他胳膊肘上一无所知地嗷呜叫了起来，甚至兴奋地伸头舔了舔那人的手指，毫无立场地示好。

“你的狗真可爱。”他的新邻居有一副如同蜜糖般甜腻粘稠的嗓子，当他转到李赫宰面前时笑容自得，显然他甜蜜的不止嗓音，“我听金太太提过你，希望我们相处愉快。”

新邻居刚刚拉拽自己的时候非常有力，但伸出来与他相握的手却并不怎么大，相反还称得上纤细漂亮，指甲修剪得当，圆润的指尖被冻得有点发红。李赫宰愣了神，同他握了手，才把平日里交际用的笑容拿出来：“谢谢你救了Choco，刚搬家有什么问题可以来敲门。我下班后都在。”

新邻居又挠了挠探着脑袋的Choco的下巴，同他点头致意后才继续去忙他的搬家事宜。

李赫宰仿佛被什么挠了挠心口，不算严重，但足够让他在晚上合眼前想上那么一小会儿。他很快知道了新邻居叫李东海，比之前的老太太安静更甚，卫生习惯良好，还会顺手帮他一并丢垃圾。但除此之外便什么都没了，他是朝九晚五作息规律的上班族，而李东海的行踪飘忽不定，有时候似乎一天都待在家里，有时则几天都见不上人。李赫宰没撞见过他出门上班，也没见过他收工回家，直到他又被新上司狠狠奴役到十点才下班，形容枯槁，精疲力竭，才终于撞见李东海从车库上来，背着个沉甸甸的大提琴盒，手里还有包装朴实的纸袋。

“刚下班？”李赫宰干巴巴地打了个招呼，他自己都觉得自己有点蠢，“没想到你是做音乐的。”

李东海眨了眨眼，他在一瞬间有些迟疑，但很快反应过来，有些羞涩地勾了勾唇角：“兴趣爱好而已。”

李赫宰颔首，若不是他今天实在疲劳得厉害，他应该请邻居去他家里喝点什么。但他的冰箱已经许久没有添过什么新存货了，他大概只能请人去喝一杯冰水。他的工作太折腾人了，或许他该给自己放个假，留出一点精力去谈恋爱，把人生推进到下一个阶段。

“大提琴很适合你，这么背着就像音乐系的大学生。”李赫宰道，“我学过一点舞蹈，如果在大学里我们还能搭个文艺汇演的节目。”

“我猜你学过的舞蹈的类型，同大提琴应该配不到一起去。”

“啊，”李赫宰摸了摸鼻子，“你觉得我会跳什么类型的？”

“总之不该是现代舞，不过也许是我的偏见，找个机会你偷偷给我秀一手。”李东海把那个朴素的袋子塞进了他怀里，对他眨了眨右眼，“甜品能让你轻松些，你看上去缺乏睡眠到下一秒就会倒下。”

李东海的手指——李赫宰不知他是有意还是无意，在自己的手心里挠了挠。李赫宰不知自己应了些什么，漂亮的邻居已经干脆地进了自己的那扇门，只留下他手里散发着烘焙过的麦子香气的蛋糕。

李赫宰把多出自己分内的工作也一并完成了，他这个空降的新上司似乎不知餍足，总要摆些官腔彰显自己的地位和权利。他向来是个喜欢主动出击的人，被工作连累得疲于奔劳，只得把对邻居的那点心思揣进裤兜里。但喜欢这种感情从来都不讲道理，能把任何人带回到十八出头，他开始不由自主地关注大提琴相关的消息。他确实很懂舞蹈，但对古典乐一无所知。还没等他弄懂那些复杂的音阶，经过他短暂学习也能知道的，超一流音乐剧团巡演就到了他的城市。

他连理由都给自己找好了，邻居好心宽慰了疲累的他，还送了他价值不菲的甜点，他理应有所回馈。他寻着袋子上的英文，走进了平日里绝不会多看一眼的点心屋，在里面买了同那晚一样的蛋糕，拿着票打算上门拜访。

“我的同事给了我两张票，这个听说不太好买，我周围也没人懂这个，要不要一起去——”

李赫宰在门口排演了几遍，保证自然流畅，才按着平时的风格敲了门。然而李东海始终没给他任何回应，直到他确认里头确实没有任何人。李赫宰开了包薯片找了个无聊的电视剧静音观看，竖着耳朵贴着墙，心不在焉地假装休息，盼着那头能传来些人声。然而他行踪神秘的邻居似乎真的一夜未归，直到他迷迷糊糊地在沙发上睡过去，仍然没有感受到任何动静。

李赫宰第二日只得把买好的礼物当早餐吃了，他味同嚼蜡，不知不觉两块蛋糕吃干净，钱和美好回忆都一同下了肚，脑海里什么都没余下。时间很是紧迫，新上司最爱掐着秒看他们打卡，但他还是回过头写了张感谢他的甜品的纸条，配上邀请的句子，把李东海的票压在了他的地毯下，听天由命。

尽管他不知道邀约是否成功，但李赫宰向来要把准备做到万全，他扛着对上司的厌恶申请了休假日不加班，自然又是遭到一通奚落和为难，附加这几日更大量的工作内容。他想如果不是遇上甜美可人的邻居，大概他的人生目标就是攒钱到40岁，找个杀手把上司毙了，给社会多少做些贡献。

不过他的上司未必能活到那时候，李赫宰看着他不可一世的样子，腹诽了一句。毕竟实在看上去招人仇恨，背景还很是了不得。

他度过了苦不堪言的两日加班生活，后头的休假日却并非足够诱人，票和纸条都消失了，然而邻居没给他任何回应，隔壁的房子如同被空掉的出租房，连阳台上晾晒的衣服都是几天前 的。而那张票和纸条——或许被好事者拿去了，或许被清洁工带走了，或许被李东海收下又巧妙地传达了拒绝的意思，李赫宰心里没底，但身体乏得厉害，辗转了会儿还是睡了过去，直到第二天正午才睁开眼。

音乐会是晚上，他还有足够的时间把自己打扮成人样。在这份工作之前，他本来也算得上是会穿衣的行列。他最后一次敲打邻居房门的努力仍然化作了泡影，邻居连休息日都不在家，不知是出差还是去了哪里。尽管他仍然对音乐会毫无兴趣，但就算他可以对不起他花费的钱，也不能对不起他加班加点换休息时间的努力，他换上了规整的条纹西装，把刘海抓了上去，像个开了屏等待求偶的花孔雀。踏上出租车的时候瞟到在后视镜里的自己，他想自己求婚或参加典礼的时候也不过如此了，或许他应该先买一辆车。

李赫宰想建立家庭了，他的邻居是如此的符合他的想象，身段柔软，笑容温暖，体贴洒脱，是他在学生时代就幻想过的未来的理想型。但他总觉得某个环节有些说不上的怪，或许因为三个月陆陆续续的接触里也没能聊到的邻居的成谜的职业，神秘的作息，和永远大而化之的态度。

他提前些到了，按时入场，身边的位置空空如也，昭示着他这次邀约的彻底失败。他自觉坐在来来往往的音乐爱好者里显得格格不入，生怕一会儿干脆地睡过去。音乐剧多少有些剧情要素，比叫他来听音乐会要难度小得多，他本以为这是个和李东海寻找共同爱好的好机会，而如今他被泡在无以言喻的沮丧里，从开头就被削了兴致。

或许下次他至少应该要到手机号再对人想些有点没的，且不应当把邻居那些若有若无的示好和微笑就当做一种允许他追求的暗示，他自作多情了。

“我从前觉得一个工作狂老板是提高效率，节约时间的好选择，他对我的假日伸出魔爪，我才知道可怕。”李赫宰几乎以为是自己的幻听，那时隔多日的嗓音依旧甜得淌蜜。李东海说着说就不由自主地撅了噘嘴，语气里有些撒娇的味道，“险些我就赶不上了。”

李赫宰下意识想起身迎接，被噗嗤一声笑出来的李东海按了按肩膀：“快开场了，会挡着后头的人。”

李东海穿了件黑风衣，略长的头发束在耳后，较之平日里的装束多了些贵气，总算不那么像大学生，反而生出凌厉感来。到底还是打扮了更好看，李赫宰有些移不开眼，频频去偷瞥他轮廓优美的侧脸。李东海倒是很镇定，大概是对自己长相气质有所自觉，不喜不怒的，只当是平常。

李赫宰并非什么没谈过恋爱的毛头小子，他很擅长察言观色，会照顾人，风趣幽默，从小到大都不乏追求者。只是到了永远从容的李东海面前，他就好像被打回原形，如同高中男生在校门口碰到来查岗的老师，手脚都不知道往哪儿放，打好了的腹稿频频作废。

待音乐剧开场他才后悔不选个电影，至少和邻居一块儿把手伸进暴米花筒的时候，还有些许的机会来个肢体接触。他的脑子轰隆作响，台上的内容一半勉强入了耳朵，一半权当唱给隔壁的卫生间。

“男主角手上的那块表，你是不是有一模一样的？”李东海拉过他的手腕，他今天为了暗红色的领带恰巧去掉了那块蓝色的手表，没得机会对照。被抚摸过的皮肤热得惊人，李赫宰只盼着他能别松开了，李东海不知怎么想的，把他的手拉过去便没再放过来，有一搭没一搭地磨蹭着。

“你喜欢下次我们一块儿去挑，我看你身上总是没什么配饰。我的眼光还不错，给你搭一身试试。”

李东海捏了捏他的指节做回应，便不再说话了。李赫宰压着自己集中精力到剧情上，音乐剧结束的时间很早，足够他们去吃个晚饭，他总不该让他们的第一次约会就没有话题可谈。但他确实像失了魂，越看越找不到主题，只在意着隔壁的一举一动。但李赫宰怎么也没想到，他正愣着神，肩膀上便倏然一沉。

李东海竟然睡着了。

是不感兴趣？还是以前在哪儿看过了？亦或是被工作狂老板折磨得太过疲惫——李赫宰脑海里飞快地闪过一连串的可能性，他反复回想着刚刚看到李东海的时候，他脸上是否带着倦怠，然而脑内空空如也，只有肩膀上沉静的呼吸声连绵不断，配合着他快跳出胸口的心脏。

音乐剧很快结束了，或许也不那么快，但他肩上美好的负担随着散场而离开，李赫宰只觉得可惜得很。李东海睡醒了，眨了眨眼，便有些湿润起来，他的眼睛含水量太大，看人的时候总给人含情脉脉的错觉：“抱歉，是我扫兴了。”

“没扫兴，别人成双成对的，我一个人来看才奇怪吧。今天你能来，是我赚了。”李赫宰替他拨开了额前的碎发，拎起了他的包，想着怎么开口约他去吃个饭。

李东海自然地受了他的照顾，同他肩并肩地出去，来了李东海的车前。李赫宰下意识打开副驾驶的门，却被李东海拦了下来，脸凑得很近：“我请你吃个饭吧，当做我睡着的赔罪，好不好？”

李赫宰这才发觉他笑的时候分明嘴唇像猫咪，眼睛却像小狗，亮得有些灼人。满口应下了，上了车才开始烦恼，怕李东海去的地方消费水准太高。只是他俩西装革履，也确实应该去展不开手脚的西餐厅。

李赫宰没太多忌口高档西餐厅在他的消费范围内，只是他意不在此，没什么经验，便全权交给李东海负责。李东海就轻车熟路地点了些东西，唯独没有配酒，不但自己不喝，也不叫李赫宰喝。

“你不喝酒？”

“会麻痹神经。”李东海道，“下次——我也不知道我下次休长假是什么时候，我带着珍藏去你家开酒会。不过我酒量不怎么好，喝醉了的话，还是你受罪了。”

“放心，我也醉得快，到时候就是两个醉鬼胡搞，谁照顾谁还不一定呢。”

李东海笑得眉眼都弯起来，他吃相很好，小口小口地进去，却吃得很快。高级西餐厅那点东西他们都没能吃饱，出了门，他们又找了个炒年糕的摊子，坐在市场里肩并肩地吃了。李东海吃不得辣，一块鱼饼下嘴就张口给自己扇风，李赫宰看着他难得有些娇憨，心里头乱七八糟的想法更多了，只感觉真像在恋爱里了。

车是李东海开来的，回程的司机却是李赫宰，闹了半天不叫他喝酒是要他开车，李赫宰只有些哭笑不得。李东海上了车就倒头大睡，仿佛方才吃的东西都给另一个肚子装了去，只有睡意绵绵不断。李赫宰后知后觉到他大概为了什么工作熬了通宵，或者更久，但仍然踩点奔赴了自己的约会。

李赫宰把李东海的车停稳了，侧过身去给李东海解安全带。李东海仿佛有知觉一般醒了过来，他伸过去的手解也不是，不解也不是，僵在原地。李东海把他的手带到了自己腰上，掀起了一点点黑色的毛衣。

等他再度反应过来的时候，李东海已经骑在了他的胯部，在邻居家那张收拾整洁的床铺上俯下身去咬他的嘴唇。他只是在鼠蹊处有些粗暴地玩弄他的穴口和囊袋，就足以让李东海叫得像发了春的猫咪，捂着嘴轻声呻吟着颤抖，几乎维持不住主动的坐姿。李赫宰压着他的腰部不让他挪动，下流地用阴茎去磨他的腿间，李东海给他蹭得几乎要射出来，讨好般地搂着他的颈子叫他进去弄。

“很久没做了？”李赫宰扣着他的前端把自己送了进去，李东海憋得难受，给他顶得脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“嗯……没，没合适的对象…”李东海给他顶了几下内里便射了，后头一阵痉挛，把他的阴茎缠得像又紧又热烈。刚刚高潮后的身体敏感得厉害，李赫宰偏偏又顶着他那块最要命的软肉恶意地碾磨，他像被钉在狩猎范围内的雌兽，被性器锁在李赫宰的气息里，只能发着抖一面承欢一面哀叫。

他们乱七八糟地折腾了一晚上，从床上一路滚到沙发，洗澡的时候又站着来了一次。李东海对他几乎称得上是纵容，在性爱里什么称呼都叫了个遍，允许他射在自己体内，小腹上，甚至是嘴里。李赫宰在换好床单同他躺了上去之后才意识到，他居然和未说明关系的对象上了床，自己不知是对方的一块小点心，Choco，或是什么惹人怜爱的，甜美的，随口能尝亦能转赠邻居的草莓蛋糕，而自己怀揣着恋慕之心却是毫无疑问的事实。

然而他又确实被宠爱着，李东海从冰箱里给他拿来了他上次选的那款蛋糕，配着一小瓶草莓牛奶。他的小孩口味似乎被看穿，但仍不好意思承认，只好苦着脸装作对此心情复杂。李东海给他煎了色泽亮丽的鸡蛋，把他的刘海随手别在了耳后：“我喜欢你露出额头。”

“你会和每个露出额头很讨人喜欢的男人上床吗？”

“我没机会体验这个问题，但至少我不会想吻任何人的额头，你除外。”李东海在他眉间吻了吻，抓着他的手放在了餐具上，“我们第一次共进早餐的话题你确定是这个吗？”

“好吧。”李赫宰妥协了，他随便找了个能聊的，“你怎么知道我会开车？我没有买车库，昨天也是坐出租来的。”

“我以为你…我以为你至少会为你的老板开车，偶尔的话，这是上班族都有的烦恼。”

李赫宰耸耸肩，李东海此话不假，反正他的邻居总有些办法知道他的事情，好比说喜欢喝草莓牛奶，以及很是中意这款蛋糕。

他的感情进展算不上顺利，但也不太糟糕。李东海偶尔会出来和他约会，他们会做爱，也有时候什么都不做，聊些无关痛痒的事情。他的上司一如既往的暴躁又愚蠢，喜好指手画脚，从不提前通知，这次又把他叫去参加应酬。

说是谈生意，但他这个职位的人去了多半还是挡酒的职责，菜也没吃几口，一肚子全是水，李赫宰有些恶心翻上来，只巴不得早点收工回家。他那个作息不规律的邻居搞不好在家，他若是去敲门，就能讨来李东海煮的味道不错的解酒汤，温柔的安慰和力度恰到好处的按摩，还有不掺水的甜言蜜语，能把他哄得甘愿继续在公司给人当牛做马。

尽管有他帮忙，上司还是一如既往地喝到醉气熏天。上司尽管个子矮小，但是肚子却不小，靠在他肩膀上如同一座小山，他佝偻着背缓慢挪动着，把上司揽去停车场，同叫来的代驾司机碰头。而他还要坚持到事情结束，才能坐末班地铁回到家，享受邻居的陪伴。

上司实在重得过分，李赫宰忍不住在停车场歇了歇脚，妄图在重压之下喘口气。他有健身的习惯，只是这体型差实在大得吓人，超出他能力范畴。他仰头看了看天，琢磨着等会儿若是他直接吐在车里，自己该怎么和代驾沟通，便觉得一阵风呼啸而过，接着有什么东西在他耳边炸裂开来。有湿漉漉的东西喷射在他的脸上，糊了他的视线，接着他听到周围的人发出巨大的尖叫声，身上的上司失去了支撑力，把他压垮在地上。李赫宰摸了一把脸上的东西，红得刺目惊心，他推了一把身上沉重的肉块，在周围的人潮声里独自呕吐了起来。他一面呕吐一面向四面八方看去，空无一物，是技术精湛的狙击手，不会叫他这样的肉体凡胎看出端倪。他一面呕吐一面向后退去，企图找到什么掩体，但这场袭击在上司死后就偃旗息鼓，除了门童的泊车小弟的尖叫外不再有任何响动。

上司头上破了个洞，翻着白眼。在他呕出来的酒液旁一动不动。

警察的笔录环节漫长磨人，他几乎不具备多少意识，只是麻木地凭着本能答话。醉酒，惊恐，失魂，呕吐，所有的东西都在抽空他的神智，他甚至不清楚自己最终说了些什么，才顺利离开了警察局。警察给他约好了心理医生，叮嘱他要在工作日去探访就诊，凌晨四点，他路都走不直，恨不得在警察局过夜。末班车早就停运，他方才脑子里一片空白地拒绝了警方送他回家，他没有车，只能一味地行走。他不知自己是否正确分辨了路径，浑浑噩噩地跟着街灯按照本能行走。

空降的上司的死亡与他毫无关联，也落不到他头上，这和上司的家族背景有关系，而他只是个普通人，无论按什么标准买人头，都不值得别人花上一毛钱。他确实是安全的，但他不是什么变态杀人狂，更不可能是人命如草芥，哪怕他恨自己的上司恨得要死，但他也从未想过上司会这么永久地沉睡在自己的肩头。死，要杀死一个人竟然是那么快的事，人命像被掐断了的烟，只留下一点灰烬。

李赫宰隐约觉得自己已经靠近自己公寓的路口，灯光昏黄，这个点本该路上没有任何人。他在灯下模模糊糊地看到一个人影，是他再熟悉不过的，曾经令他无比心动的，看到就会涌起酸和甜的身姿。

李赫宰站在原地，他低下头来，看到自己的双腿无法自制地疯狂颤抖着，恐惧和绝望把他的心头塞满了。而李东海仍是一如既往，他背着那个李赫宰已经看习惯了的大提琴琴盒，表情仍然是那个总是让他心动的，从容的微笑。

行踪不定的生活习惯，不知进行了什么工作之后强烈的睡意，滴酒不沾，清楚他会给上司开车，不符合年龄的收入水平，永远淡定得当的姿态……

李东海不急不慢地走了过来，把碍事的琴盒给取了下来，不怎么温柔地放在地上。那里头如果真有一把昂贵的大提琴，怕是已经磕着碰着了。

“你怎么不问我为什么在这里等你？”

“……为什么？”李赫宰的嗓子一片干涸，他不敢相信这是自己发出来的声音，哑得吓人，他几乎以为自己已经失了声。

“过来陪你啊。”李东海微笑了起来，是李赫宰最最喜欢的，甜蜜，慈爱，包含着一点点纵容的神态，甚至能称得上怜悯。他把李赫宰僵直的身子搂在怀里，抚摸他的后脑，丝毫不嫌弃他身上的酒气，血液，混杂着糟糕的秽物的味道，“想到你会害怕，我就来陪你了。”

李东海的身上冷得像冰，一双手却柔软得像真心实意抚摸自己的爱人。

李赫宰停止了颤抖。

END


End file.
